Reunion
by Sailor Donut
Summary: After the Final Act, Minako is going about her life as usual, but feels like something is missing. It's then that a certain someone comes back into her life... one-shot


This Zoi/Mina one-shot is set in the same universe as my Nephrite/Ami fic, "After the End." It's just kind of a set-up to the Zoisite and Minako you saw in that fic. My sister made a music video that somewhat goes along with this story (you'll see what I mean), so I hope you'll check it out on YouTube. Her username is SireneMarina, and the video is called "1000 Words," just browse her uploads. :-) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Reunion**

Minako Aino sat sullenly at the table between Sugao Saito, the president of her record label, and her manager, Matsuo. It was a hot summer's day, and she was spending it in an even hotter recording studio. They had been told that the air conditioner repairman would be there within the hour, but more than three had passed in the muggy room as auditions for a replacement keyboardist for Minako's band progressed. On days like this, Minako found that she couldn't help but miss the spontaneity of her days as Sailor Venus, despite the other strains that life had placed on her.

Two months had passed since the destruction of Queen Metallia. Well, sort of. The power of the Silver Crystal had restored life on Earth the way it would have been if Beryl, the Shitennou, and the Senshi had never existed. But Minako and the other Sailor Soldiers knew better. When their memories of Usagi returned, so did the memory of their previous lives. To everyone else in the world, time went on as it always had. But things for the Senshi were a bit more confusing.

One of the most startling adjustments for Minako had been her rebirth without the illness that had killed her. A surprise gift from the Mystical Silver Crystal, she supposed. She still found it hard to believe that she was healthy; that she never had to worry about CAT scans and fainting spells ever again. It was a miracle beyond imagining. She was free to live the life she'd always dreamed of, filled with friends, music, and no regrets.

And yet, Minako found that she did have regrets. She had everything she'd ever wanted, but somehow it all felt hollow. It seemed like something was missing. Deep in her heart, she suspected she knew what it might be. Unfortunately, it was something that not even the power of the Silver Crystal could grant her.

"How are you feeling, Minako-chan?" Matsuo asked, pulling a water bottle from the ice chest next to the evaluation table and handing it to her.

"Hot, but I'll survive," she replied, forcing a smile.

"Well at least _someone_ is enduring this heat," Sugao moaned, fanning himself with an elaborate paper fan and leaning back in his chair. "That repairman is going to be in for it when he finally shows up. Leaving us in this sweltering heat is unforgivable! Especially considering all the terrible auditions we've had to suffer through. There hasn't been a single decent keyboardist in the entire lot!"

"Yeah, I haven't been very impressed, either," Matsuo agreed, looking over his notes with disappointment. "I had really been hoping we'd find someone today."

Minako pursed her lips, browsing her own notepad. "Me, too," she said. "I guess Hosokawa-san isn't going to be so easy to replace."

"She never should have left in the first place!" Sugao wailed. "What with your new album about to start production! And for such a ridiculous reason, too. 'I had a baby.' I'm sorry, did giving birth incapacitate your fingers?"

Minako snickered and shook her head. "Don't worry, Shachou. We'll find a replacement for her sooner or later."

"We can't afford later!" Sugao huffed as the receptionist knocked on the door.

"Are you ready for the next audition?" she asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Matsuo responded.

Minako nodded in agreement as she unscrewed the cap on her water bottle and lifted it to her lips. The receptionist looked down at her clipboard and announced, "The next applicant is Zero Shiroi. His résumé is quite extensive. His last engagement was with 'Dark Kingdom Entertainment', where he worked for quite some time." Minako choked violently on her mouthful of water as a young man with shaggy hair and tinted glasses entered the room.

"Minako-chan!" Matsuo cried, patting her back as she coughed. Her gaze didn't leave the newcomer, and she could see his eyes laughing at her behind those lenses. _It can't be_, Minako thought. He looked so different, but she knew that face. She knew those eyes. _How?_

"Is everything all right? I can come back later," Zero Shiroi said, amusement apparent in his voice.

"No, it's fine," Minako replied hastily, clearing her throat. There was no way she was going to let him leave her sights until she had gotten to the bottom of his sudden appearance. She didn't understand how, or why, or if it was even possible, but she knew: _Zero Shiroi is Zoisite. He's alive._

Matsuo and Sugao were now flipping through the photocopied résumé that the receptionist had handed them. It was a forgery, no doubt. Minako didn't even look at it; she was already aware of his talents, anyway. She watched him as he sat down at the simple upright piano they'd set up as comfortably as if it was his own magnificent grand. Minako knew he'd blow the rest of the competition out of the water. Which led to her next train of thought: _Why is he __**here**__?_

Before she could ponder it further, Sugao was speaking. "Well, Shiroi-sensei, you have a very impressive musical background. But is it right for Minako's image?"

Shiroi smiled disarmingly. "I believe it might be, sir. For my audition, I will be adapting a piece of classical music in a variety of fashions to demonstrate the versatility of my skills."

Minako felt a sudden urge to slap her palm against her forehead at that, but Sugao and Matsuo seemed impressed by his eloquence. Shiroi watched Minako for another moment, then began to play. The three sat in silence a moment, listening; then Minako nearly choked once more as she recognized the melody of Mozart's requiem… Zoisite's "Requiem for a Princess." Any doubt she may still have been harboring flew from her mind, only to be replaced by a confused jumble of emotions that she couldn't explain.

As he played, Minako realized his boasts had not been unfounded. Zoisite managed to adapt the haunting piece of classical music to a number of musical genres, and the music evolved gradually, seeming as though it had all been part of Mozart's original intent. Minako knew that this was exactly what the label would be looking for, and she should be honored to have such a talent in her band. But despite the impressive performance, as the music built upon itself, Minako felt the turmoil within her growing stronger, a mixture of confusion, anxiety, wonder… and, though she was ashamed to even think it, a small glimmer of hope.

At last, the melody drifted off into astounded silence. "Well… Shiroi-sensei, that definitely was impressive… possibly the best we've heard today," Matsuo admitted. "I'll need to confer with Shachou and Minako-chan, of course…" He trailed off, noticing that the musician wasn't listening.

"Minako-san, are you all right?" Zoisite (still in the guise of Zero Shiroi) asked, looking at Minako in concern. Her cheeks were flush, and she had an odd expression on her face.

Minako started, taken aback by his question, and stammered, "I'm fine. It's just so hot in here." Thinking quickly, she added, "Shachou, do you think we could take a break? I need some fresh air."

Sugao nodded in agreement, fanning himself exaggeratedly. "I think that's a good idea. I can't stand being in this oven another minute. We'll take our lunch before the next set of auditions."

Zoisite gathered his music, bowed to the three at the table, and headed out the door. To Sugao and Matsuo's surprise, Minako dashed out the door behind him. "Wait, Shiroi-san!" she called out to him in the hallway. He turned, catching her eye inquisitively." Breathing raggedly, Minako went on. "I need to talk to you."

* * *

In the cool shade of the trees outside the studio, Minako could feel her heartbeat returning to its normal pace. Zero Shiroi walked beside her in silence, his knowing smile betraying him. After several quiet moments, he finally prodded, "Well? You wanted to speak to me?"

Minako avoided his gaze a moment, then at last looked up, peering through the tinted shades at his eyes. "Zoisite," she said simply.

"Ah, so you figured me out," he chuckled. "I had hoped the difference in my appearance wouldn't be too misleading."

Minako scoffed in exasperation. "You didn't exactly make it hard, Mr. 'Requiem-for-a-Princess,'" she pointed out.

Zoisite grinned. "I suppose my hints weren't so subtle."

"As subtle as a sledgehammer," Minako giggled in spite of herself. Then she sobered, and fixed him with a piercing glare. "So. Do you want to explain to me what you're doing here?"

Zoisite avoided her eyes and turned away, walking toward a nearby oak tree. After a moment, he finally spoke. "It's a bit of a strange story," he began. "But I suppose you and I know a lot about strange stories." He looked at her suddenly, intently. "Before I go on, I want you to know that I've never forgotten what I told you that day outside the orchards on the Moon."

Minako's eyes widened in surprise, and she felt her face grow hot as she remembered that day ten thousand years ago, when Zoisite had sent her world reeling by telling her he loved her. It seemed like yesterday, and yet also so long ago. So much had changed since that day… so much had been lost because of it. The two had not spoken of it when they met again as enemies, although she had always remembered, and wondered if he'd remembered, too.

"When we were reborn, it seemed like those words had been folly, the root of our demise," Zoisite was continuing. "But I never forgot them. Even as I tried to kill you. Even as I tried to destroy your princess." He trailed off, seeming to remember something. Then he went on, "I could tell you how often I thought about it, but there aren't enough hours in the day." He looked at her. "And it doesn't matter in the end, does it? We still acted as we did."

"We did what we had to do," Minako said woodenly, trying not to think of how coldly she'd hit him with her crescent beam that time, knowing it could have killed him… or how much she'd hated herself for doing so. "For the mission."

"Yes, for the mission." He looked away again. "But something changed that day… when I tried to kill Sailor Moon."

"I know what you did," Minako broke in, trying not to remember that horrible day. "She told me. You saved her… and you died."

Zoisite nodded. "Yes, I died… in a way. What I didn't realize, what none of the Shitennou did… except maybe Kunzite… is that dying in that form doesn't kill us."

Minako started. "What?"

"What happened to me was the same as what happened to Nephrite. I was freed from Beryl's control. I became human."

Minako's head was reeling. "So… you've been human all this time?"

Zoisite nodded. "I awoke a few days later, disoriented… but alive. When I gained my senses, I knew that I still wanted to help the Senshi, help you. But when I went to look for you…" He swallowed hard, and Minako felt her blood grow cold.

"I was dead," she whispered.

Zoisite looked at her for a moment, then stepped forward suddenly, pulling her into his arms. Minako surprised even herself by not resisting; after a moment's surprise, she returned his embrace, burying her face into his chest.

"You should have told me," he whispered at last.

"How could I?" she replied, her voice muffled by his shirt. She looked up at him. "What good would it have done?"

"None, I suppose," Zoisite admitted. "But… after I learned of what happened… I was just so stunned. You've always been so strong."

"That was in the past life," Minako pointed out. "I'm not the same person I was then. Even though… even though it feels like it."

Zoisite laughed softly, dropping his arms and running a hand through his hair. "I did a lot of thinking that day. About what I should have done differently. About what I'd do if I had another chance." Minako started to open her mouth, but he cut her off. "And we have another chance, don't you see, Venus? Finally. Our mission is over, forever. And we've been given another chance."

Minako could feel tears stinging behind her eyes, but she ignored them. "So playing keyboard for a pop idol is what you're going to do with your second chance at life?" she asked, laughing shakily.

Zoisite smiled. "Could you have thought of a better way for me to get close to you?" he asked. Minako grinned, shaking her head. Zoisite took her hand. "Venus… I want to start over," he said.

Minako blinked back tears. "That's fine… but you know, I'm not Venus anymore. I'm just Minako Aino."

"Well, if you put it that way, then I suppose that I'm not Zoisite anymore. I'm just Zero Shiroi." He smiled, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "But it doesn't matter what you call yourself. You're still you."

Minako smiled, feeling her face grow warm in spite of herself. She closed her eyes as Zoisite bent down and kissed her for the first time in ten thousand years. Then she pulled away and, grinning deviously said, "Don't assume that kissing me is going to get you that job!"

Zoisite laughed. "Oh, come on!"

Minako shrugged, giggling, "Expect a call in three to five days!" With that, Minako skipped lightly back into the studio as Zoisite stood dumbfounded on the sidewalk beneath the oak tree.

But as he turned to leave, he couldn't help but smile to himself. _You knew what you were getting with her,_ he reminded himself. _But I wouldn't want her any other way._


End file.
